


The One with the Meeting

by lexxclarke



Series: just text me [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Modern Era, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Polyamory, Stress, Texting, gwash isn't actually that much better he's just more subtle, john and alex being rly cute tbh, laf is rly horny tbh, then they ruin it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexxclarke/pseuds/lexxclarke
Summary: gwash calls a mandatory meeting and things happen lemme tell ujeffersin: hello siralexanderyes: e wmadisun: hamilton plzalexanderyes: less ew but it’s still kinda there





	The One with the Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: alexanderyes  
> John: jlaurnes  
> Laf: merde  
> Herc: hercontheinside  
> Eliza: blueshcuy  
> Angelica: angshcuy  
> Peggy: andme  
> Burr: talkingless  
> Maria: reddress  
> TJeff: jerffersin  
> JMads: madisun  
> Theo Burr: deartheo  
> Gwash: veneratedvirginian  
> Mwash: mrspresident
> 
> yay i finally found a storyline for jefferson and madison!!
> 
> martha isn't in this :( but she's getting a special part soon!!!
> 
> and idk if maria, angelica, peggy, theodosia, and herc are even in this tbh and if they are then they only have like 1 line :(

**Washington Co.**

veneratedvirginian: hello boys

alexanderyes: G W A S H

veneratedvirginian: yes hello alexander

merde: hello george ;)

jlaurens: g a s p

jeffersin: hello sir

alexanderyes: e w

madisun: hamilton plz

alexanderyes: less ew but it’s still kinda there

veneratedvirginian: son please

veneratedvirginian: the point of this was to inform you all of a meeting at 2:30 that you are required to attend

jeffersin: ok sir i will be there

alexanderyes: e w

merde: i wouldn’t miss it for the world ;)

jlaurens: iuwiwndcquwokwk

 

**Hamilsquad**

alexanderyes: i have to go to a meeting with laf and gwash and i think im gonna DIE

alexanderyes: i am going to have to sit there and look at both of them and Know what they’ve Done

alexanderyes: kill me

merde: *smirk*

jlaurens: ur just mad bc jefferson is gonna be there

alexanderyes: U G H

jlaurens: babe,,,,

alexanderyes: can u come to my office????

alexanderyes: i’m dying

jlaurens: relax babygirl

jlaurens: i’m omw

andme: ,,,,,,,

andme: did we just

andme: witness a hookup??????

jlaurens: nO

jlaurens: sometimes when alex gets rly stressed I come into his office and hang out until he calms down

blueschuy: awww

jlaurens: and other times we fuck

alexanderyes: ;)

andme: isufvekaonevwh

talkingless: i don't know what ur so worried about hamilton

talkingless: it's just a meeting

alexanderyes: nO ITS NOT

alexanderyes: I WILL HAVE TO WATCH LAF FLIRT WITH GWASH IRL

alexanderyes: AND KNOW THEYRE FUCKING

jlaurens: burr u saw the group chat!!

jlaurens: imagine that irl

talkingless: ew

alexanderyes: exactly!!

talkingless: @theo my love can u get me out of this

deartheo: nope

deartheo: sorry babe

alexanderyes: besides!! Jefferson will be there

alexanderyes: and he'll SPEAK

jlaurens: ew

talkingless: he's not /that/ bad

alexanderyes: I'm sorry I can't hear u over the sound of all of jefferson’s terrible opinion

jlaurens: rt

merde: ya know,,, mes amies,,

merde: thomas and I are actually friends

merde: he's perfectly fine once u get to know him outside work

alexanderyes: sounds false but ok

hercontheinside: alex just suck it up for like an hour

hercontheinside: then u can go back to complaining and hating life and shit

talkingless: rt

merde: rt

alexanderyes: oh shut up laf

alexanderyes: ur the reason I'm in this pain

\-----------------------

merde: meeting time!!!

alexanderyes: let me die

 

**Jeffershit**

alexanderyes: no

alexanderyes: shut up

alexanderyes: stop talking

alexanderyes: plz

alexanderyes: I'm begging u

alexanderyes: oK

alexanderyes: thAT WAS JUST WRONG

alexanderyes: AND THAT WAS STUPID

alexanderyes: UGH PLZ STOP BEFORE SOMEONE BLOWS UP THE BUILDING TO GET U TO STOP FUCKING TALKING

jeffersin: hamilton

jeffersin: stop texting me during meetings

 

**The Gay Trio**

alexanderyes: laf

jlaurens: plz stop “”chewing”” on ur pen

alexanderyes: it’s gross and distracting

merde: ;)

jlaurens: not in a good way

jlaurens: in a my-parents-r-fucking-and-its-weird way

alexanderyes: like u know it’s happening but u don’t need to see it

merde: fine

merde: :(

 

**Not My Dad**

veneratedvirginian: son

alexanderyes: I'm notcha son

veneratedvirginian: stop texting during meetings and pay attention

alexanderyes: stop eye fucking laf and pay attention

veneratedvirginian: touché

 

**Burr, Sir**

alexanderyes: yo burr this sucks right???

talkingless: it's certainly not enjoyable

talkingless: alexander???

alexanderyes: yes??

talkingless: y r u texting me during a meeting

alexanderyes: bc I'm bored

alexanderyes: and I've texted everyone else and they told me to go away

talkingless: sounds about right

alexanderyes: and john has a rule about texting during meeting

talkingless: ??

alexanderyes: I mean,,, I sext him like,, three times and now I'm “”banned for life””

talkingless: ok goodbye alexander

alexanderyes: i can’t believe u talked to me for this long tbh

talkingless: me too

 

**The Boss <3**

merde: do u think anyone would notice if we started making out???

veneratedvirginian: considering how beautiful you are

veneratedvirginian: yes

merde: aw :(

veneratedvirginian: it’s almost over darling

merde: maybe i could just get under the table and blow u

veneratedvirginian: gil

veneratedvirginian: if u did that

veneratedvirginain: i would have to fire you and myself

merde: so is that a no????

veneratedvirginian: it’s a not now

merde: !!!

veneratedvirginian: gilbert?

merde: yes?

veneratedvirginian: is that

veneratedvirginian: your foot

veneratedvirginian: sliding up my thigh

merde: yes

merde: i’m quite flattered it took u that long to type that

 

**Hamilsquad**

alexanderyes: FREEDOM

talkingless: bless

blueschuy: how’d it go???

alexanderyes: it was so boring!! and jefferson was so annoying!!

jlaurens: it was kinda hilarious tho

jlaurens: bc none of us were paying any kind of attention

jlaurens: and laf and gwash were blantantly flirting the whole time

jlaurens: and gwash ended the meeting 15 min early by standing up abruptly yelling “meETING OVER” grabbing laf’s hand and dragging him god knows where

merde: lol ya

merde: that’s bc i was playing footsie with him and he got Excited™

angschuy: e w

merde: but i thought it went pretty well

alexanderyes: bc u didn’t have to watch ur self praCTICALLY DEEPTHROAT A PEN

alexanderyes: if this is how all future meetings r gonna go i’m gonna have to find a new job

 

**jemmy <3**

jeffersin: was it just me or was that meeting super weird???

madisun: what do u mean??

jeffersin: idk exactly

jeffersin: just like,,, they all seemed a little different

jeffersin: like they knew something

madisun: thomas no

jeffersin: i’m gonna find out what it is!!!!

madisun: thomas no

madisun: as much as i love u

madisun: i want to burn detective!thomas to the ground

jeffersin: wow

madisun: ,,,,,

madisun: ur still gonna do it r’nt u

jeffersin: what??? no!!!! of course not!!!

jeffersin: yes,,, 

jeffersin: but i won’t let it bother u

madisun: too late

**Author's Note:**

> wow this was fun to write!! hamilton and jefferson dynamics are so fun omg there's gonna be so much more of that
> 
> as always i hope u liked it and i live on comments <3


End file.
